


Pitch Perfect 2(My Version)

by ariana_beavers13



Series: Pitch Perfect 2 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dancing and Singing, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Winners, battles, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_beavers13/pseuds/ariana_beavers13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Christian (Chris) Sanchez as her and the Bellas fight to get their title back. Will they make it? Are their going to be problems along the way? Will all the Bellas find love and happiness? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Follow Christina (Chris) Sanchez as her and the Bellas fight to get their title back. Will they make it? Are there going to be problems along the way? Will all the Bellas find love and happiness? Read to find out.


	2. My Characters Introduction

_**Name:** Christina Elizabeth Sanchez_

 

 

 

**_Nickname:_ ** _Chris_

 

 

 

**_Skin Color:_ ** _Tan_

 

 

 

**_Hair:_ ** _Black and naturally curly_

 

 

**_Eyes:_ ** _grey-blue color_

 

 

 

**_Accent:_** _Spanish mixed with a little bit of Italian_

 

 

 

_**Bio:** She is pretty much the badass of the Barden Bellas. All of the Bellas get along with her. Her smile can light up anyones day. She tends to curse a  lot. She has a lot of hobbies, but her favorite five are basketball, mixed martial arts, combat training, singing, and dancing. She is nice to everyone unless you get on her bad side she'll kick your ass. She is bisexual and she has never been in a relationship, but she sometimes have one night stands. She has a slightly deep, but husky voice and everyone of the Bellas love her accent. She is really fit because of all the sports she plays. After she graduates she plans on joining the army. She is really flexible and has an amazing singing voice._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I'm not continuing this story on here but if u have a (Wattpad) account you can read it on there


End file.
